Phresh
by WiseCandiceWise
Summary: A story mixed with Juan Ponce De Leon. This is one of my favorites. I can't make a good summary for this because I suck at explaining what things are about. But it is about saving life as it is and how everything came to be. There is also love in this story ;). I'll be updating the high school story and You and Pharaoh Atem soon. First I need to find my rough copies! Enjoy!
1. Welcome, New Pharaoh

I do not own Yugioh. Enjoy.

Introduction

" Jordi, do you want me to tell you a story about your ancestors before you go to bed?"

" Yes Meme!"

" Okay well then lets start this story then. Oh my how could I forget to tell you there names. Sir Knight Juan Ponce De Leon and Pharaoh Atem is there names."

Chapter #1 ' Welcome, New Pharaoh '

Way back in 5,000 B.C.E, an all mighty king sat on the thrones of pharaohs. Proud and happy to be alive and rule over the lands of Eygpt with his special power. One day his beautiful wife, Queen Arshia, was to give birth to a heir of the throne, or you could say the future pharaoh. The baby was the most beautifulest thing, Queen Arshia and King Aknamkanon, ever saw in their hole lifes. The baby looked exactly like his mother. They named him Atem.

Atem grew up to be a strong and handsome boy. He was kind to every living creature and thing. Atem respected his people and was a very quick learner when it came to his studies. He got all of his smarts from his mother. He had taned skin and crimsoneyes. Atem had very odd hair. He had an full head of hair with three colors. The colors were red, gold, and black. His eyes were a deep crimson red. People from Egypt said he was given a gift from the Gods.

Atem wore his princeley Eygptian jewlery, witch is his golden anklelets, golden bracelets, golden earings, his special necklace givin from his grandma who passed away three years ago when he was 14 summers years old, and his crown.

Atem wore his Eygptian tunic. He also wore sandels, two rings. One ring was special. It had an big clear jew with a red and black swirl that contains evil powers. Those powers will be unleashed one day, and Atem hopes it won't be unleashed while he's living. The ring was given from the gods because of a sacrfice made before Atems grandfather was born. The ring was passed down from Pharaoh to Pharoh and so on. If and Pharaoh refused to wear the ring there will be a punishment from the gods.

Atem is 17 summers years old. He would be 18 summers in eight weeks, which is on June 27th. Atems mom died from heart poisening when he was 12, so Atem then lived with only his father.

In the eight weeks before his birthday, his father cought a unknown disese. Every 30 minutes, his father would stop breathing, couph up blood, or more. He'd never ate, never used the bathroom, never drunk water, and so on. His father would have high fevers, hearing loss, eyesight loss, taste loss, and loss of smell. He also blacked out somethimes. Atem never get to see his father because he is always busy.

At the moment, Atem was in the library. He was educating himself on things he did not know or barley knew of. While he was doing so, one of his fathers servents ran up to him and bowed. Atem put his scroll down, "Alright, you have my attention, whats the issue?"

"My prince, your father he's-"

Atem ran out the library as soon as the servent mentionted his father. Atem ran to his fathers room as fast as he could. When Atem reached his fathers room he knocked on his door. When Atem heard a faint, "Come in." he opened the door and bowed to his father.

"No my son, no need to bow. You're going to be Pharaoh soon, so please stand."

Atem nodded, "Yes sir. Father, are you okay?"

The old Pharoah coughed, "My son, I'm dying. Listen to me now."

"Father you'll be okay! I have the best doctor coming in an hour! Just hang on a little while longer, please father!" Atem prayed day and night for his father to get better, but it only got worst.

"Atem! I told you to listen. You can't unbelive the truth."

"Yes sir."

"Before my father died, he told me this, and now I will pass it down to tell you." Atem, nodded for his father to go on. "When you become Pharaoh, something will be unleashed from inside of you. All you have to do is choose good nd the gods will be in your favor. Never forget about you. Always try and do your best when you think you can't. Then you will feel that power. You'll sucseed. Never give up. You're training is done my son. You don't need me anymore. My son you'll always have the gods with you."

"But father, I do not understand. What power and from who?" Atem asked.

"No need to worry now my son. When you get older you'll understand." Atem's father coughed up blood. "You'll be a great Pharaoh. I see it in you, my boy. You'll be the greatest out of all the other Pharaohs. Just choose good and never stop believing. Don't think negitive about yourself." The dying king tooked his last breaths, "My son, it's time for me to go now. Good bye, be strong, I love you." That was the first time his father amitted that he loved him in his whole life. Atem noticed his father died infront of him, tears filled his ruby eyes and poured out.

Atem screamed, "NO FATHER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M NOT READY YET! I'M SCARED! I MIGHT MESS UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME NOW FATHER!" Atem layed his head in his fathers chest and cried for hours.


	2. Juan Ponce De Leon

I don't own yugioh. This is the Juan Ponce De Leon part. Enjoy.

On september 13, 1484, a baby named, Juan Ponce De Leon was born in Sevas Spain. His mother, Atlay Page De Leon died after giving birth to him, so he lived with his father, Cartleo Haul De Leon. They were a very poor noble family. Juan delivered messages to the royal court for money to be a knight. His trainers name is Pedro Nunez De Guzman.

Pedro seemed like family to little Juan. Pedro taught Juan religion, fighting skills, manners, and other things. For Juan was not schooled. Pedro let Juan join touraments for taste of real battle in 1492. When Juan had gotten older, he joined Christopher Columbus on a quest. He survived the bad weather, a number of diseases, starvation, and thirst just to find new land, which he did find. Now Juan is a man, and he is out to find the fountain of youth. It turns older people younger and stronger.

Before he went on his quest, his father like friend caught a bad sickness that is contagious. Juan had to stay away from Pedro or he'd catch the disease.

Juan was imagening him finding the fountain of youth. His friend Amy Fiona De lonjoe burst open his door yelling, "Juan! Pedro, he stopped breathing!" Juan had worry written all on his face. He studdered, "I-Is he o-okay?" Amy looked at Juan like he had no brain, "He's not. I just said he stopped breathing." Juan ran to Pedros room, but one of his lad had stopped him in process.

"Oh, good day Sir De Leon." The lad smiled.

"Good day to you too me laddy. I need to get through, now please pardon." Juan said.

"You seem to be in a rush, Sir De Leon. Is everything fine?" The lad asked.

"Nothing is fine, please move." Juan was getting impationt.

"But Sir De Leon-"

"No 'But Sir De Leon'! I need to get through!" Juan yelled.

"Yes Sir." The lad moved.

Juan ran passed him to Pedro's room. Juan knocked on Pedro's door twice and then entered. Pedro was pale, silent, and dead.

"I did not even get a chance to say good- bye to him." Juan whispered.

The door creeked open and Amy peeked through. She walked in, "He's gone isn't he, Juan?"

Juan nodded. "Well Juan, everyone has to leave this world someday." Amy said. "Well anyway, mind to join me for some tea and crackers?"

Juan faced Amy, "Later, Amy. Let me calm down." Amy nodded.

"I'll be in the dining hall." Amy left.

"I'll always renember you, friend. I'll miss you so much. I love you. Bye." Juan broke down crying for his loss friend.


End file.
